<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The other side of the mirror by VeryStrongBlimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068416">The other side of the mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryStrongBlimp/pseuds/VeryStrongBlimp'>VeryStrongBlimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Other Side (Short Film - emilyamiao)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryStrongBlimp/pseuds/VeryStrongBlimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is only based on the animation and not the actual canon storyline, since I had this idea before reading the pinned comment (because I am dumb and never read pinned comments). So...Pirate AU because Pirates are fun.<br/>Also, this is my first time posting and sorry in advance for my bad english.<br/>Credit to Imjustapeachpeachingaround for being my beta reader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Everstied &amp; Yun, Elias Everstied/Yun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The other side of the mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘So that’s it’, Yun thought. He stood outside the gates to the palace overlooking the capital. He looked back one last time and with nowhere left to go he just walked straight into the city. It was loud and colourful – all things he had missed in the palace, but even though it should have been a pretty sight, it did nothing to cheer him up. For the last seven years he had lived at the palace, and before that only in a remote village. The prince had introduced Yun to all his favourite things, which they soon shared. He was 12 when he was taken here and before that was basically…nothing. At least nothing he missed. Now that he was all alone he started wondering how his life would have went if not for that fateful day. Although it did not take him long. Become a fisherman like his father before him and his father before him and his… he stopped there because he figured it became too depressing.</p><p>He sat down in an alleyway to think about what his next steps should be. He did not worry about food as much because he had already lost his appetite after today. A bigger problem was the fact that it would not be long before dark and even though his life had been very sheltered he knew the alley wasn’t an option. While he contemplated how much the little he possessed could be worth, Yun noticed something moving in the corner of his eye. While he still turned his head, the girl had already tripped over his feet, falling onto the ground. Judging from the bread scattered around the two she was a delivery girl or a maid. Although her response was unlike anything he knew from the girls working at the palace. While she brushed some of the dirt, she let out an annoyed sigh, obviously directed at him “What’s up with you sitting on the street? Especially in my w...” she turned to look at Yun, and her demeanor changed completely “Oh, Please forgive me, sir. I am so sorry; I’ll clean that up right away”. Seeing her frantically pick up breads and other baked goods, he instinctively picked up two loafs right next to him and handed them to the girl, whose eyes grew wide with surprise and fear. “Thank you sir”. She did a little curtsy before finishing her task. Just then did Yun realize that he was still wearing his palace clothes and she probably took him for a noble. He took a closer look at the girl – blonde hair in a neat but simple hairdo, tan and freckles, simple clothes of cheap fabric. If she was a maid, which Yun doubted, her mistress was not of a noble family. So since this girl did not come in contact with nobility often (or ever), that explained why she couldn’t tell him from a noble. She was probably intimidated by him. Good.</p><p>Yun stood up straight and took a step towards the girl, who flinched. He took care to keep his movements precise and smooth, elegant, just like he was taught. “Excuse me, my good lady,” He bowed, she blushed.” Do you know of a place in town where a traveler could rest for the night?” He shot her a smile; he knew how to be charming. This, however was clearly the wrong thing to say. She raised her eyebrow slightly, “Why can’t you stay in the palace, my lord?” Ouch.</p><p>“Unfortunately I am unable to live at the palace right now because I plan on visiting my relatives there, who only arrive here tomorrow. Their ship was delayed.”</p><p>“How unfortunate, indeed my lord.” Her expression remained suspicious, while her tone kept the same fake politeness and respect Yun had hated about the palace so much. “Well in that case there are very comfortable inn’s right behind the palace gates at your convenience”</p><p>“But I feel it would be rude, staying inside the palace, when my family has already so graciously offered me a tour”. Yeah, that seems plausible. He impressed himself with his improv skills.</p><p>“Well, then they should have graciously informed you, that everyone in the city is forbidden from housing a noble. That law has been implemented just 2 years ago.” He pondered whether or not slamming his head against a wall forever was a way to spend his life.</p><p>“Oh, yes. Thank you for telling me. I would have looked like a fool asking around.”</p><p>“Or like a fraud considering this law is effective nationwide.” Fuck.</p><p>The blonde shouldered her bag. “Listen, I don’t know what your game is, but you’ll need help. If you really need a place to stay I know somewhere.” She held out her hand. “Come with me.”</p><p>Yun probably shouldn’t have taken her hand. He probably shouldn’t have trusted her and he probably shouldn’t have just run off with the first stranger he encountered, but he did. It’s not like he had anything else planned. So they took off; the girl always in front of him and Yun always trailing just inches behind, taking in the sights. It had been a long time since he had seen someplace so alive. In the palace people had always been cold and distant, this was the opposite. He saw merchants in the street, children playing games, people laughing, arguing, spices in the air and for one brief moment Yun had forgotten all about this morning; then it hit him again: <em>Why do you ruin everything?</em> <em>Why don’t you ever shut up once in your life? Just leave. I don’t want to see you again!</em> It wasn’t the first time he had heard this, but this hurt worse; the realization started to hit him as to why. Yun looked at the girl leading him through the crowds. Her movements and turns seemed random and excessive, as if she wanted to avoid being followed. And it worked, Yun had no idea which way they came from, if he let go now, he would never be able to find his way back. Although that didn’t matter anymore, did it? He could never go back.</p><p>“In here” the girl let go of Yun’s hand and jumped over a fence into an unkempt backyard. He almost ran into the post face first. After he climbed in he saw her vanish into a bush at the back wall of the house. He followed her and could only narrowly avoid running into her, as she opened a lock on the door to the basement.</p><p>“Come on, and close up after yourself”. He followed her down, but tore his waistcoat on the wooden door. Great, could this day get any worse? It took him a second to take in the room. It was a small room with stone walls and no windows, since it was completely below the ground. The whole room was illuminated by candles and laid out with carpets, blankets and pillows of all variety and colour. On the most atrociously patterned ones sat three people. Their expressions were wary and uncertain, and it’s not like Yun could blame them. “Hey, guys.” The blonde had broken the silence “That’s… Wait, what’s your name?”</p><p>“Yun.”</p><p>“That’s Yun, he’s new. Don’t worry; he’s not a real noble, just a terrible impostor.” Gee thanks.</p><p>“So Yun, that’s Dray, Fabien and Kyra. And I’m Eire.” Yun looked at them. Eire’s introduction had taken some worry off of them, but they still seemed unsure about him. Dray had brown curly hair with equally brown eyes. He was covered in freckles and judging from his complexion, didn’t spend a lot of time outside. He sat leaned against the wall next to the other boy. Fabien seemed a tad younger than Dray. He had dark skin and wrinkles next to his eyes, indicating a happy persona, but Yun couldn’t be sure from his current expression. The girl, Kyra, sat on the opposite side of the room. She had her dark brown hair cut short, shorter than the two boys and her expression was pretty clear on the recommended distance between her and any given person. All of them seemed to be teenagers between 14 and 17. Yun wondered how they managed to end up in a hole in the ground.</p><p>Yun looked at Eire.  She at least looked about his age. After a second she seemed to have caught on to his confused look because she turned towards the group and said “Hey, Guys, do you mind leaving us two for a minute?”</p><p>The looks they shot Yun were very clear in their intent. If the situation wasn’t so tense he would’ve found it funny, that they thought he would harm Eire or take advantage of her. “Are you sure?” Dray asked. He seemed to be the oldest of the three. His voice was deep and authoritative. “Yeah, he’s harmless.” Eire had kept her smile throughout this whole situation, probably to diffuse it since no one could’ve escaped the tension in the room. The three got up reluctantly at her answer and left through a doorway hidden by a curtain, which Yun hadn’t noticed before.</p><p>Eire sat down cross-legged on the floor and motioned to a cushion in front of her. Yun sat down on his knees.</p><p>“Okay, you probably have so…”</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“Well yeah that’s a valid…”</p><p>“Where are we?”</p><p>“How about one question, one answer and so forth, would that work for you?” she seemed amused by his straightforward approach.</p><p>He suddenly felt stupid, “Yeah that would work.”</p><p>“Good.” Eire took a deep breath. “Let’s start from the beginning. My Name is Eire and this is my home. Those three are my family. They’re not as mean as they come across; they’ve just learned to be weary of strangers – Something you could learn from them by the way.”</p><p>“Yeah, like you’re any better with that. Just taking the first guy that tried to lie to you to your…house? ...cave? …lair?”</p><p>She barely suppressed a giggle, “You’re as harmless as they come, don’t pretend.”</p><p>“You don’t know that. It’s still incredibly risky.” She was right, of course, but Yun didn’t like to be transparent like that, and he also didn’t like her just assuming things about him after one quick exchange.</p><p>“I’m an <em>excellent</em> judge of character, mind you, and you just seemed like you could use some help. You obviously don’t know what to do with yourself and taking in people who have nowhere to go has kinda become my thing.” She seemed sincere and welcoming.</p><p>He tried to muster a response and noticed that his posture was bent, but he didn’t bother straightening up anymore. Today was still a lot for him to process. It had been okay when there were things he had to do. People to talk to and judge, finding a place to stay, but as soon as he started reflecting all he could think of were his words…</p><p>
  <em>Just leave. I want you gone.</em>
</p><p>She was right, he had nowhere to go. “So, now what?” His voice was quieter now and his tone less authoritative. Eire cupped his hand in hers. He hadn’t realized he was fidgeting until then. Her smile calmed him “Now, you’re safe, and when you’re ready we’ll help you build something new. We all had to leave an old life behind, but I promise you that you’ll get through this.” </p><p>His smile was slight and weak, but genuine. Maybe she was right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>